


Not Another Valentine

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Neil tries to romance Andrew on Valentine's but Andrew's not having it





	Not Another Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Valentine prompt: Andrew/Neil! Neil trying very hard to be romantic on Valentine's day. Andrew is grumpy as always but doesn't say no to anything bc luuuuv!

“Good morning, Andrew.”

Andrew squints at the blue eyed, auburn haired boy kneeling next to his bed. There is something suspicious about his smile—it’s far too _sunny_.

“Neil.” Andrew sits up and rubs at his eyes. His hair feels like it’s sticking up all over the place and yet Neil’s expression is one of sappy adoration. Andrew wants to smack him but doesn’t. “What’s wrong with you?” he demands.

“What?” Neil blinks slowly. Or maybe he’s trying to bat his eyelashes? Suspicious. “Nothing’s wrong with me.”

“If you say so.”

“I brought you breakfast.” Neil produces a box of Krispie Kreme doughnuts. “I wasn’t sure what your favorite was so I got one of each.”

Andrew takes the box and frowns at the array of doughnuts. There’s a disproportionate amount of red and pink icing and heart-shaped sprinkles. He selects a chocolate glazed and stuffs half of it in his mouth while Neil watches with his needy puppy dog eyes. Andrew pushes the box towards him and Neil selects a glazed heart covered in pink icing and red sprinkles. He bites in and vanilla crème smears over his lips. Andrew glares. He wants to kiss Neil because Neil has no idea what a fucking adorable mess he is.

He’s not going to kiss Neil. Not yet, anyway.

After eating half the doughnuts Andrew is ready to face the day. He pulls on a pair of jeans and Neil hands him a T-shirt to wear. It’s orange. It has a cute fox on the front. It’s a perfect match to Neil’s shirt.

He can’t say no. Godammit.

Neil walks him to his first class and holds his hand. Andrew knows what this is about, he can see it all over campus in the proliferation of red and pink clothing: Neil is acting like this because it’s Valentine’s Day. Which is annoying. Andrew doesn’t really “do” romance but even if he did, he wouldn’t be into this commercialized day of “spoil your partner in order to get what you want.” Not that Neil is doing that. He doesn’t know why Neil is doing this.

At lunch Neil suggests that they go off campus and eat at the over priced bistro on Main Street. Andrew declines because he can get waffles in the dining hall. For free. Neil’s hopeful smile fades and Andrew feels irritated with him all over again. He makes it up to Neil by choosing a corner booth and letting Neil sit close and lean against him while they eat.

Neil’s romantic fervor wanes as the day progresses and by the time they change out for practice he’s back to his usual self. Except that he’s sullen during practice and Kevin yells at him, kicking off a verbal shit storm between the two of them. Dan brings them to order yelling, “For the love of God, it’s Valentine’s Day!”

“I KNOW!” Neil shouts back. Andrew doesn’t think the others notice the raw ache in Neil’s voice.

Andrew plays with precision for the rest of practice, blocking every shot, even Neil’s devilishly fast and tricky shots. He’s rewarded with one of Neil’s genuine smiles, and the visual glory that is high on Exy Neil.

Once practice is over the team clears out of the locker room in record time, off to party or go on dates or just bang in whatever empty room they can find. Andrew waits for Neil to finish showering.

When Neil emerges from the showers his hair is damp and tousled, dripping onto his fox shirt. He grins when he notices that Andrew is also wearing the damn fox shirt. He pulls his armbands and shoes out of his locker and sits next to Andrew on the bench.

“Here,” Andrew says, taking the bands from Neil, “let me.”

Neil holds out his arms and stares with wide eyes as Andrew tugs the armbands into place. His eyes almost pop out of his skull when Andrew kneels in front of him and ties his sneakers for him.

“Andrew,” Neil says, “what are you doing? Why are you being so weird?”

Andrew glances up at him and gives him a look like _who? me?_

“I’m being romantic, you shithead,” Andrew replies.

Neil stares at him. Andrew stares back. He can feel a blink teasing his eyelids but he’s not losing to Josten today. Neil blinks first and snorts out a laugh.

“Really,” he says. “Andrew Minyard being romantic, I have seen it all.”

Andrew nods. “Yes, you have. Now let’s get out of here and smoke on the roof. Maybe swipe some vodka from Kevin. Make a night of it.” He gets to his feet and offers Neil his hand.

“Just like old times?” Neil says with a smile.

“Always,” Andrew answers.

He kisses Neil. Inevitability can only be fought for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
